High resolution imaging techniques using noninvasive modalities such as magnetic resonance imaging have been pursued as in vivo cancer screening techniques in an attempt to eliminate the invasive nature of surgical biopsy. The resolution and field of view attainable with magnetic resonance imaging has been limited in the past due to aliasing of the image. We present here a technique that uses this aliasing to produce high resolution images with larger matrix sizes than are currently available. It is performed in two dimensions, the frequency encoding and phase encoding direction, and the image is allowed to alias in both. The individual, aliased fields of view can be recovered by encoding the spatial information within the plane of the image using Hadamard methods. These images may then be tiled to obtain a composite image with high spatial resolution and a large field of view. This technique is demonstrated using two-dimensional and three-dimensional in vivo imagin g of the human brain and breast.